When Brotherly turns into love
by Shadowed child
Summary: [SonicXManic] In Manic's moments of depression, who will be at his side to help his from his own suffering? Especially since he ain't allowing anyone to see him.


~~~~~~~~I am Shadowed Child, but one day, you may all call me master!! mwahahahahahahahahaha! you will see yourself bowing before me as you begin to even read my insane fics. I hope you enjoy your last moments of freedom, just like Sohma Kyo has.  
  
Kyo:: why are you still calling me your slave, Hebeki?  
  
Shadow:: because you are, now shut up  
  
~~When Brotherly turns into love~~  
  
Sonic sat by the couch, looking at the locked door where his little brother was still in there, probably still upset, and sad that his only friend had been taken from him. He stared at the ceiling, seeing the light of the moon dancing along the walls around his head, trying not to let the sobs coming from the other room effect his already dying heart...he just wanted to help....somehow...  
  
"Sonic? You alive in there?"  
  
He looked up to see his brown eyed pink furred sister looking at him with a concered look in her eye. He gave her this unreadable look, and turned away from her, glaring at the wall. Sonia, who didn't see, to appriciate the sudden rejection she was getting from her younger brother. Manic was in the room suffering, and Sonic just sat there, pissing everybody off, well, she was growing angry about it all. she walked up to Sonic, and slapped his face, making him face her, rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He growled.  
  
"Listen to me, Sonic! Your little brother is in there, crying his heart out because his friend has been killed by Robotnik! Your just sitting on your lazy good for nothing ass, letting his tear his own heart apart! I want you to get in there, and comfort him, since he ain't allowing me, Cyrus, or even the Oracle to talk to him. He might make an exception with you." Sonia yelled angrily at the hedgehog, making him face the ground, looking away from her earth eyes.  
  
"What good would I be, Sonia? I can't do anything to help him...it's not like he accepts the fact that I'm his brother, I would probably be better off not knowing that I have sibs, and my mom is a queen, maybe less torture to Mobius would have happened!" He growled right back.  
  
"How can you say that when you know that you love your brother more than anything else?!"  
  
"You don't even know the half of it, Sonia!"  
  
Sonia looked at him in shock, as Sonic threw his hands over his mouth, knowing that he just said that outloud. Sonia looked at him in a disturbed manor. She twitched at what just ran through her mind.  
  
"My god, Sonic, are you saying....your in love with Manic?" Sonia fell on her bottom, hoping thats not what he meant.  
  
"......."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"...It was before I knew we were related. I used to hang out with Manic a lot, and we began to get close. Before I could tell him, I had a mission from my Uncle Chuck, and I wasn't able to see him before the Oracle showed up, and told me about my origin. When I saw he was my brother, I tried to forget about him...well, as in being in love with him...but...it was way too hard for me...I don't know what I should do anymore."  
  
Sonia looked at the blue hedgehog's face, seeing the tension, and the tears falling from his face. She stood from her spot, and walked up to him, pulling him into a hug. This was a side of her little brother she wasn't used to seeing. He was litterly breaking down inside by keeping all these secrets and horrible memories he has.  
  
"Sonic...I want you to go talk to him."  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
"Because he needs you right now, and you need him, am I right?"  
  
Sonic looked into her eyes, and saw a soft smile on her face. He nodded, and released himself from her hug, and began to head toward the room where he knew someone needed him. He raised his arm, and brought his hand into a fist, ready to knock, and get a hello. He gulped, and knocked, waiting for a reply.   
  
Nothing.  
  
'Maybe he didn't hear it.'  
  
Sonic knocked on it harder this time. Still nothing.  
  
"Manic, it's me, could I come in? I wanna talk to you."  
  
".........come in." A tearful voice called out softly.  
  
The blue hedgehog opened the door and walked in, closing it before he walked over to the bed and sat down, placing a gentle hand on his arm. This surprised the green hedgehog -- Sonic was almost never gentle with anyone. He was then pushed onto his back, one gentle hand pushing his knees down so his whole body was straight.  
  
Manic nearly stopped breathing as he stared up into his brother's slightly-narrowed emerald eyes. Sonic's lips were slightly parted, allowing short breaths. A hand slowly caressed his cheek, tracing over every curve and down his neck. His lips were captured in a soul-searing kiss, a questing tongue lapping lightly at the bottom one. He willingly opened his mouth, allowing the wet, hot cavern to be explored by the other slightly-older hedgehog. Manic brought his arms up, wrapping them around Sonic's shoulders and pulling him down slightly. They finally broke apart, sapphire meeting confused emerald.  
  
"Manic......"  
  
"Aishiteru...Sonic."  
  
[Take everything from the inside, and throw it all away,  
  
Cause I swear for the last time, I will trust myself with you...]  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sonia stood by the door to the beds, and smiled, finding the door locked. She grabbed her coat, and slipped it on, and walked out the door to go for a walk outside. She looked back at the van, and then looked up at the moon.  
  
'As soon as this war is over...you two may do whatever you want together...I promise I'll rule Mobius like you asked, Sonic.'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next day, around dawn, the first rays of the sun pierced through the darkness in the room, splashing down on Sonic's tired eyes. He opened them, and looked down to find the other hedgehog laying asleep on his lap, gripping his hand fearfully, in fear that he might leave him. Sonic bent down, and hugged his brother, leaving a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Why would you think I would leave...I've always stayed by your side, Manic, and I won't now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kara:: what in the--?! This fic defys the laws of nature, Hebeki! Their brothers!!  
  
Hebeki:: why are you yelling at me? People have made Tai/Kari fics, Yamato/Takeru, and there's even Kouichi/Kouji, so what's the deal?  
  
Kara:: -.-;;; do you really want me to say anything about it.  
  
Hebeki:: no 


End file.
